Timewarp
by Relen
Summary: An adult Izuku Midoriya is sent back in time during his fight with All for One, only to meet class 2-A.
1. Is that you, Deku?

**WARNING: Spoilers for Current/Past Manga Arcs**

Chapter 1: Is that you, Deku?

Today, the students of Class 2-A would be training to sharpen the "special moves" that they had developed in preparation for the hero license exam during their first year. All was going well. Many of the students had grown tremendously during the short time they had spent under the tutelage of U.A's prestigious program, and their progress was certainly showing. Iida was able to maintain his maximum speed for up to twenty seconds now, nearly double the capacity he had during his first year. Uraraka had developed her gravity abilities to the point where the onset of nausea as a result of overusing her quirk came much slower than it used to, and she was now able to lift much, much more. Bakugou had completely mastered his long-range explosions. He was able to alter the severity and range of his blasts with ease, as well as being able to more consistently utilize maximum power explosions. Todoroki could now effectively utilize both of his powers simultaneously, and he was able to alternate between them with surprising speed and efficiency in the cases where he specifically needed one or the other. The young man who had grown the most however, was Midoriya. Since he had begun training directly with All Might, he had been able to grow more comfortable utilizing twenty percent of One for All. It was still slightly painful, but his body had developed and adapted in such a short time that he had become accustomed to it.

The student's hard work was suddenly interrupted by a crash as something, rather _someone_ collided with a rock formation, then another, and one more after that in rapid succession. At first, the class speculated that either Midoriya or Bakugou had gone overboard during their training. This was not the case. The closest student to the area where the strange man had finally landed was Uraraka. She hesitantly approached, unsure of who this man was or whether or not he was an enemy. Upon further inspection, she noticed that this man was bruised and bloody, most likely the result of crashing through several formations of solid rock. He was also wearing an incredibly tattered hero costume, he seemed very familiar.

Suddenly, the man stirred, groaned, and stood up. Uraraka stumbled back, surprised that this man was able to move at _all_ , let alone stand, brushing himself off as if nothing had happened. Noticing her, the man spoke. "Ah, young lady. You shouldn't be here. While I appreciate your bravery in checking to see if I was alright, there is still a powerful villain about." The man chuckled, taking several tentative steps forward that caused more pain than he expected, though he refused to show it. It wasn't just some powerful villain that he was battling, it was All for One. The wretched villian had escaped and was now operating at full capacity. It was his duty as the Symbol of Peace to stop him once again, just as All Might had.

After a moving around a bit more, the man realized that he didn't recognize any of his surroundings. He wasn't in the city anymore, and whatever he had crashed into felt suspiciously more like rocks than buildings. He rationalized that All for One, however powerful, couldn't have hit him _that_ hard, could he have? Then, he recalled what he said during the briefing he had held before the fated battle ensued.

" _We have an official location of All for One. This time he's going down once and for all." Detective Tsukauchi stated. "You heroes are to launch a surprise attack in full force. God only knows how many other villains he has gathered under his banner by now, we can't risk any of them getting away."_

 _It was Deku who spoke next. "I am going to be leading the charge out there. All for One cannot be allowed to slip through our fingers again. Our spies have informed us that he has recently obtained an ability called temporal displacement, or as I like to call it, timewarp. This gives him the ability to send the target up to twenty years into the past, and although its effects are only temporary, you should avoid getting hit by it." His wife Ochako wasn't terribly excited about the idea of him leading the charge against that monster, but it was his battle to fight, and he wouldn't be alone._

 _After the briefing, the hero Deku had rushed headlong into his battle with All for One. The heroes had the advantage of both numbers and strength. Due to the severity of the situation, the top twenty heroes had gathered together to defeat this terrible foe. Some of the high ranking heroes attending were Bakugou, Todoroki, Iida, Kirishima, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, and Asui, to name a few._

" _ALL FOR ONE" Deku roared, echoing the words of his predecessor. "No more games." The masked villain simply laughed at him. "So another wielder of One for All comes to fall before me, how fitting. None of those who have come before you have succeeded in stopping me, mind you." He taunted._

" _I am well aware." Deku stated in a voice that dripped with pure menace. "And it is their power that I wield today. Come, have a taste of it! See how its grown!" He said as he surged forward, initiating the battle._

 _Deku was winning. He was twenty-seven years old and he had long since reached the peak of his power. All for One had no idea he'd be this strong, it was like he was fighting All Might for the first time, except he was far more careful and calculating. His subordinates weren't faring any better. They were quickly being defeated and detained by the heroes present, who all seemed to be, in their own ways, equally as fearsome as the Symbol of Peace himself. All for One was desperate. The practical battle applications of his newfound ability were limited to say the least. The only thing it could really do was buy time, and that's exactly what he needed. Pivoting away from a powerful roundhouse kick aimed at his right temple, he struck the Symbol of Peace with all five of his fingers. In an instant, he summoned forth the power of every single strength enhancing quirk he was carrying, as well as activating timewarp. Deku was thrown back harshly before disappearing completely with a strange *pop*. There would only be a few precious moments before that damned hero reappeared, but hopefully that would be all he needed._

The next Deku knew, he was on the other side of several rock formations, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. Izuku Midoriya had been blasted eleven years into the past. He gazed at his surroundings, eventually recognizing them. He was at the training grounds at U.A high school. Meanwhile, Uraraka's mind was going haywire. _Who was this man? What "powerful villain" had sent him crashing through_ _ **three**_ _rock formations?! Were her friends safe? Was she safe? Why did he look so much like Deku?_ Deciding to give voice to these urgent questions, she first asked "Who are you?"

 _Crap._ The young woman standing in front of him wasn't just any young woman, it was his wife. Everything within him wanted to be completely honest with her, as he had always been, but his was different. He had no idea what the repercussions would be if he accidentally released information before it was meant to be known. He would have to handle himself with care. Unbeknownst to him (old habits die hard I suppose), instead of answering her question he had sat down in a thinker pose atop one of the rock shards produced by his trajectory and started muttering to himself intensely.

" _Oh my god."_ Uraraka whispered to herself. This was Deku. She had no idea how or why, but it was. Everything gave it away. The unmistakable and untamable bush of green hair, the freckles littering each of his cheeks, and the hero costume whose general design he had surprisingly remained true to. The only difference was that he was older, taller, and much bigger than the boy she was crushing on at the moment. It was as if a more slender version of All Might was wearing her friend's face. And to speak of his face, it was much more stern than it should've been, but still handsome nonetheless. She couldn't help but gawk at him. _What was he doing here? How did he get here? How old was he? Was this really him?_ She was torn from her internalized game of twenty questions by the harsh and somewhat panicked voice of her homeroom teacher, Aizawa.

"Uraraka! Back away from him!" her teacher yelled, erasing the intruder's quirk. The entire class had gathered around in a semicircle, curious as to what exactly had occured. The strange man they saw finally stopped mumbling to himself (something that eerily reminded them of one of their classmates) and stood up. He gazed at each of them wearily, trying to gauge how old they were in order to determine how far back he had been sent. Izuku took off his gloves and released a tired sigh. Might as well get it over with.

"I'm sure you're all wondering who I am." He spoke, his voice that was extremely familiar to them in a way that they couldn't quite place. "My name is Izuku Midoriya. My hero name is Deku. I was fighting a villian with a temporal displacement quirk, the first we've ever encountered. He is also quite powerful. As you can reason, I've been sent back in time. Any questions?" _There_ , he thought, _that was brief and very vague. I only gave them my name and how I got here. No harm done, right?_

The entire class, including even the teachers, was in a state of uproar. The man's words made so much sense and absolutely no sense at the same time. He spoke up again, silencing them. "If you don't believe me, you could administer a blood test. I've got the time, I think I'm gonna be stuck here for a while."

"What do you mean?" Aizawa asked coldly.

"The temporal displacement is only temporary, though we have no idea _how_ temporary. I could be stuck here for just a few days, a week, or even a month before I'm suddenly pulled back to my own time."

"And how do you know this?" Aizawa responded

"My hero agency kept tabs on this villain before the raid. We are adamant that it is only temporary."

Suddenly, Bakugou interjected. "Like HELL you have your own fucking agency Deku!" In response to this the man laughed. It was a deep chested, hearty laugh that reminded them of All Might.

"I'll respond to any questions you guys have within reason, but not snide remarks from you, _Kachan._ " Perhaps he was going to enjoy this just a little bit more than he should. "Oh, and here's my hero license for further proof of identity."

The younger Izuku was watching the whole scene unravel with unabashed confusion. This man looked like him, spoke like him, and even addressed his friends like him, but he still couldn't wrap his head around it. Before he could approach this man with further inquiries, affairs were cut off by Aizawa. "I'm sure you understand that we can't just take your word for it when you say you're one of our students from the future." Aizawa stated in a completely deadpan voice. "We'll be taking you in for some questioning and testing to see who you _really_ are. By the way, we're gonna have to cuff you."

"I completely understand Sir Aizawa." the man responded, offering out his hands for restrainment. "I'm sure everything will be sorted out shortly."

The man was escorted into the nurse's office where blood work was done. To everyone's surprise, this man was in fact Izuku Midoriya. Recovery girl saw to his injuries, grumbling about how she already had one Midoriya to look after and he was a handful on his own. Now that his identity had been proven, Izuku was taken before detective Tsukauchi and All Might for some _serious_ questioning. They hooked him up to a polygraph and began interrogating him. The questions were basic in the beginning, his name, his age, his favorite color. All things to calibrate the machine. Then, the more detailed questioning began.

"What is your hero rank"

"Rank one."

"When did you reach rank one status?"

"When I was twenty-one."

"What is your quirk"

"One for All."

"How long have you had it?"

"Since I was fourteen, when All Might gave it to me."

"How did you get here?"

"I was temporarily sent back in time by a villain with a time altering quirk."

"How do you know it's temporary?"

"My agency investigated him."

"What is the name of your hero agency?"

"Green Thunder."

"Catchy. How many sidekicks do you have?"

"I take after All Might more than I'd like sometimes, so none yet."

"Do you have a spouse?"

"Thats out of the blue."

"Answer the question please."

"Yes."

"What is their name?"

Izuku suddenly leaned forward onto the table, glaring directly into the detective's eyes. "Before I respond you have to promise me that the students will not be privy to this information. I like how my future is with her and I won't see it altered by the untimely release of information they shouldn't know yet." He said, looking around nervously.

"Of course." _He Lied_. The young Izuku Midoriya was on the other side of the one way glass.

"I am married to Ochako Uraraka."

The younger Midoriya froze.

"How long have you been in a relationship with her?"

"We've been together for almost eleven years, married for the last three."

The younger Midoriya was quaking in his oversized red sneakers. "I-I-I g-get m-married to U-Uraraka?!" he practically shouts.

All Might was next to him. "Easy there my boy. If he's been with her for eleven years that means you get together this year! Maybe this is fate." He says excitedly. Unbeknownst to everyone, he, Mic, and Aizawa had been silently supporting the couple since day one.

This was far too much for Midoriya to take in. Too much to digest. He decided he'd leave before he learned any more information he wasn't supposed to know yet. He wandered down the halls until he came to their homeroom, where his classmates were being held while the teachers sorted this out. Upon entering, he was greeted with as many questions as his older self was.

"Yeah guys. He's really me. Its weird. The blood test was a perfect match. He knows everything I do."

"Is that so?" Aizawa nonchalantly responded. "I wonder how we're gonna handle this." Immediately, he received a call from the principal, requesting he report to his office as soon as possible. Once all the teachers had gathered there, they met the adult Izuku Midoriya and were filled in on the situation.

"So you really are an aged up Midoriya, huh?" Present Mic asked, strutting around the man, giving him a once over. "You certainly look like him."

"Yes, he is indeed our student, albeit much older." The principal stated cheerily. Then, turning to Midoriya, he continued. "Since your identity has been confirmed, you now have permission to interact with our students. While you're here, we're going to be putting you to work. You will be assisting All Might in teaching class 1-A heroics."

"And the other teachers are alright with this?" Midoriya asked, turning to briefly lock eyes with each and every instructor in the room.

"Yes." The principal responded. "Your younger self has demonstrated more than an affinity for teaching his classmates about subjects they find difficult to grasp, and we can only assume this skill has developed further over the years."

"Well, as long as they support it, I'll do it." Midoriya said.

 _Meanwhile, in the unattended 1-A homeroom._

Midoriya couldn't even look at Uraraka without turning into a blushing, stuttering mess. It was like he had met her for the first time all over again. Back then, when he was initially smitten by her, he had worked as hard as he could to bury those feelings under the guise of "She's so pretty and cool, there's no way she'd ever like me. It's useless." Now these feelings were resurfacing for the first time in a while, and he was finding it difficult to cope. Uraraka, being his best friend and observant as she was, knew something was up.

"Hey Deku, are you alright? You seem kinda shaken up after meeting your older self. How are you holdin' up?"

"I-I-I'm fine Uraraka. T-Thank you for asking." Izuku answered, not even daring to look at her. Luckily for him, Iida pulled her away to speak for a moment.

"What is it, Iida? She asked.

"It's about Midoriya. You've noticed that ever since he met his older self he's been acting strange, especially around _you_. I have a theory as to why."

"What, do you think he learned that I died or something?" She asked, paling at the question.

"No, I don't think so. He'd be losing it if that were the case." Iida responded. "I'm just speculating here, but I believe he learned about a romantic future with you. That would explain why he's acting so strangely."

Uraraka was as red as a tomato. "H-How can you tell?"

"When the older version of Midoriya took his gloves off, I noticed he was wearing a wedding ring." he said. "And after that, he was taken in for some questioning by the U.A staff. An interrogation that _our_ Midoriya witnessed. When using polygraphs, calibration is often required before serious inquiries can be made. This could include things like his quirk, his favorite color, and _who he is married to_." Iida said, a smile growing on his face.

"O-Oh." Was her only response, somehow blushing more intensely than before.

"I think it would be best if you gave him some space for now. Ask him about it once he calms down a little. Besides, you can't deny that there's something between you two, it's been there for a while." Iida said matter-of-factly.

This was a lot for Uraraka to take in. It wasn't that she was opposed to the idea of being in a relationship with Deku, she was just surprised that this was shoved into her face so suddenly. She had a strange feeling that burying her affections for her friend wasn't the best course of action, but she had no idea that it was pointless. Was she denying them both something they needed by pushing her feelings down? When she looked at Deku, she liked everything she saw, so why _not_ go for it? It was decided. She would approach him once he settled down and she tell him how she felt, how she's always felt. Little did she know, Midoriya was coming to his own, very similar conclusions.

 _Uraraka and I get married. We get married. I marry my best friend. I get to be with my crush! Does this mean she likes me? How will I know? What if it's all a lie? I've already shattered the future once before, what if I do it again?_ A thousand irrational fears ravaged the poor boy's mind as he contemplated what he had learned today. He came to the conclusion that if _this_ was the future had in store for him, something he certainly wasn't opposed to, then he would rush into it headfirst, just as he'd done with everything else.

That night, the older Midoriya decided to turn in early. Even though he had been winning, the fight with All for One had taken a toll on him, he was exhausted. He would need his rest if he was to teach with All Might tomorrow. This would be the first night in a while where he would be in bed alone. In the earlier days of their relationship, Izuku learned early on that Ochako was extremely cuddly, something he still appreciates to this day. He misses the feeling of her beside him . He sighs and places the ring on the nightstand to his right. What a day it's been.

He awakes the next morning as the first rays of sunlight pierce his eyes. He was habitually an early riser, but after such a big fight he preferred to sleep in a little. He reached for the ring on his nightstand and was delighted to find that it was still there. He hadn't broken the future yet, that was good news. As he went to put it on, he noticed something different about it. The skin on his ring finger is much more worn than he remembers it being. It was as if he's worn this ring for much longer than he recalls having done so. He removes it and upon further inspection he finds that the inside of the ring is different, as if he'd spent many more years wearing it than he'd been aware of. It was if something _had_ changed overnight, and now he was curious.

The younger Izuku Midoriya awoke in his dorm room at a similar time. Even then, he was quite an early riser, usually taking advantage of the empty and bright mornings to get some training in before school. This morning however, he would spend contemplating everything that had happened the previous day. To say the past twenty-four hours had been bizzare would be an understatement. One shell shocking revelation came after another. He had learned that he would become the next symbol of peace, well maybe _that_ hadn't surprised him all that much considering it was what All Might had been vetting him for the entire time. He had also learned that he would marry his best friend. Ever since they had started attending U.A, the two of them had practically been attached at the hip. She had done so much for him, saved him so many times and in so many ways, he couldn't help but develop romantic feelings for the girl. Yesterday, he had come to the shaky conclusion that he should finally pursue these feelings, but he had no idea how. He could ask All Might, but he seemed almost _too_ supportive. He wanted someone who could provide more calmness and skepticism, and suddenly his friend Iida popped into his mind. Yes, Iida would be the perfect person to talk to about this.

Just as he opened his door to go about his daily routine, he came face-to-face with the object of his affections as she approached his room.

"H-Hey Uraraka, w-what are you doing here?" He asked, the nervousness in his voice as clear as day.

"Actually, I wanted to talk with you, can I come in?"

Iida had advised her to give Deku some space before approaching him about whatever was forming in between them, but the longer she waited, the more impatient she felt. Izuku stole his nerves as he answered her, willing himself not to stutter.

"Of course, Uraraka. Come right in."

He lead her into his All Might themed room and took a seat on his computer chair as she sat on the edge of his bed. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked. Maybe she just had questions about the homework that's due tomorrow. Maybe things could just return to normal between them.

"The older you was wearing a wedding ring, Deku." She stated, looking directly into his eyes. "I...I've had feelings for you for a while now, strong feelings, and when Iida told me about the ring I got so hopeful." _Oh_. She said to herself. She was full out confessing to him now. Oh well.

"I pushed aside my feelings for you as soon as I knew I had them." She lamented, looking at her feet dejectedly. "When I saw you during the license exam, you were so motivating, you were being such a great and amazing hero. I told myself that I could never possibly risk distracting either of us from our dreams with my feelings, but after I learned about the ring, it all came back to me again." The poor girl was on the verge of tears at this point, the first of which were about to make themselves known until a heavily scarred hand reached out and shakily took her own.

"I..I feel the same way, Uraraka." the boy said, almost in a whisper. "I've felt this way ever since I got to know you. You've done so much for me. You were the first person to look at me without disdain or pity in your eyes. You were the first real friend I ever had. You were the one who changed the demeaning label Kachan had given me into something I'm proud to use as my hero name. I couldn't help falling in love with you." Izuku said, smiling brightly at her. "I pushed down my feelings as well." he confessed, his mood sobering. He was also on the verge of tears, except he had much less self control. The waterworks threatened to activate in full throttle as he continued. "I was so sure that you would never return them, so I just buried it. I can't believe you feel the same way, I've never felt so happy in my entire life!"

In response to this, Uraraka latched onto him in a tight hug, the unexpected weight of her body sending them both to the ground in a fit of giggles. Despite just having confessed their long standing affections for each other, the physical contact of her lying atop him was far too much for either of them to handle. Turning bright red, Uraraka quickly dismounted Izuku, who was, by now, equally as flustered as she was. As the pair stood up, an unspoken agreement formed between them as they gazed deeply into each others eyes. They both leaned in, carefully, cautiously, unsure of how to continue but wanting to. Eventually, their lips met. The kiss was short and chaste, a simple peck. It was all they needed to express themselves, or so they thought. His lips were warm and gentle, very befitting of his personality. Hers were soft and sweet, as was everything else about her to him. One simple kiss turned into another, then a third, and then maybe just one more for the road.

"We should head down to breakfast." She giggled.

"Yeah, it's a big day today." Izuku responded, taking her hand once again as they headed towards the dorms kitchens. Their friends were in for quite a surprise. Izuku and Ochako quietly enjoyed each other's company as they made their way through the halls, entering the dorms kitchen. Unfortunately, they were blissfully unaware that they were still holding hands. A sudden squeal was heard. Two squeals, actually.

Mina and Toru were the first upon them. "It finally happened!" Mina said in a sing-songy voice. "We all KNEW you were in love, and most of us bet it was Midoriya!"

In light of recent events, neither of them were very embarrassed anymore. If it had come to the point of their friends betting on them becoming a couple, then they had already waited long enough. Uraraka smiled as she responded to her, taking this whole relationship thing in stride.

"Yep! We both confessed. I thought it would distract us, which is why we tip-toed around this for so long, but instead my head just feels a whole not clearer." Uraraka stated.

"Well I'd like to be the first to congratulate you two." Iida said as he approached the couple. They both gave him warm smiles in response. Izuku even went as far as to joke with him, saying "Uraraka told me about what you saw and said to her. You've officially earned yourself best man status." After that, there was more laughter, teasing, and joking between the couple and everyone else. This would have to be the new norm for them, and they were more than willing to get used to it.


	2. School Life as Teacher and Student

Setting his curiosity aside for now, the hero Deku decided it was time to get up. The very first part of his morning routine was a run. He appreciated his daily morning exercise, it always helped him clear his head. Whenever he felt overwhelmed or stressed, he could always count on either a long run or just talking to Ochako for stress relief. Due to the ladder currently being sixteen years old, he would have to settle for the former. Besides, there was no way he could dump the absolute mess that was his situation on her, on anyone for that matter. It had been a while since high school, so he didn't exactly remember the distance around the entire campus, so he just decided to run until he was heavily winded. By the time he was finished, he had gone for about five laps around the school.

After returning to his borrowed room for a shower, he headed to the communal kitchen at the teacher's dorm. Their pantry was far more stocked than the one provided to the students, given they were in charge of maintaining it themselves. Midoriya decided he would have a simple breakfast, there was too much on his mind for anything too extravagant. He made rice with eggs, and after some coffee, he figured he'd make his way to the classroom early. He wanted to figure out what All Might had planned for today and help with any necessary preparation. If he was being honest, he was quite excited to teach with his mentor. In his time, All Might was still surprisingly healthy. Izuku promised to make him his children's godfather, something that brought the former symbol of peace to tears. He also remembered that despite being an incredible hero, All Might wasn't exactly the best teacher. Despite this, Izuku knew that the man had good intentions. Being a hero was a hard job, and nobody else knew better than All Might. He had devoted his entire life to walking the walk, and he was doing his best to bestow these things in his students. His friends had been through more than most. They knew what it was like to be defeated, to stare into the eyes of an absolute evil and be dared not to blink. Those who had been there on that day, those who had witnessed the terror of All for One, He had no idea how to go about helping the students with these things, but he would do his best.

Izuku continued to ponder these things as he reached All Might's classroom. The former number one hero was sitting at his desk while enjoying his morning coffee. "Ah! Young -" He looked closer at who he was speaking to. "Not so young Midoriya. What can I do for you?" he asked. "I'm sure you heard, but I'll be helping you teach 1-A today." Izuku answered. "Oh, that. I did hear my boy, and you're going to be delivering the lesson today." Izuku was flabbergasted. He was aware that he would be assisting All Might, but he had no idea he would be directly teaching. "What did you have in mind?" He sheepishly asked. "Direct combat training." the man answered. "It's been too long since they've gotten some practical application, hero vs. villain style. As you can remember, I've had them sparr with each other plenty, but there's only so much they can learn from that.

"So I'm going to be fighting them?" Izuku asked.

"That's the idea my boy. Though you need to be careful. You should only go at about fifty percent, if even that. These are still kids after all." All Might warned.

"Of course All Might. They are my friends, I couldn't dream of causing any real damage." Izuku responded.

"Good then my boy. Now change into this and wait in the training yard." He said, throwing him a bundle of clothes, which included a strange mask that he instantly recognized.

"Oh! This is what you wore when you fought the entire class during our first year!" Izuku exclaimed. "Indeed it is, now hurry up, the class will be arriving shortly."

Shortly after Izuku had left to change into the villain costume All Might had given him, the first students of class 2-A filtered into the classroom. Naturally, Iida was there far before everyone else, almost early enough to catch the adult Izuku leaving.

"Good morning sir!" He said, bowing to his teacher.

"Good morning young Iida. Take your seat, I have something special planned for today." The man said.

"Oh? Perhaps an exam or more student vs. student combat training?" Iida asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see my boy." All Might answered, a knowing smile decorating his face. This smile only grew as he witnessed Midoriya and Uraraka entering the classroom hand in hand. He pretended not to notice, so as not to embarrass his protege. Once the entire class had gathered, All Might instructed them to change into their hero costumes and head to the training area.

"I wonder what All Might has planned for us." Iida pondered aloud, his left hand on his chin. An explosion was heard inside the boy's locker room.

"I fucking hope it's some combat training. I can't wait to beat the living fucking shit out of you Deku." Bakugou glowered, a manic grin on his face, smaller explosions erupting from his palms.

"Its surprising that we're already in our second year and you still have all the personality of a rabid animal" Kaminari teased.

"It's no wonder Midoriya got a girlfriend first."

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!" Bakugou screamed

"Enough teasing." Iida declared authoritatively. "We should do our best to prepare ourselves for whatever All Might has in store for us. The last time he did something like this was when we fought him during our rescue training. Midoriya, do you have any input on the matter?" At this, the smaller boy pulled his bottom lip in thought.

"All Might hasn't said anything to me." He answered. "I have no idea what he has going on." By this point, all of the boys had finished changing, and the entire class had gathered in the training grounds.

"What gives?" Jirou asked boredly. "All Might didn't even tell us why we were coming out here, he just told us to be carefu-" She was suddenly cut off by a crash. They could see a large man dressed in combat boots and pants, sporting a black, skin-tight shirt. Large, menacing spikes adorned both of his shoulders, and covering his face was a spiky, dual-covered mask. Under the man's right foot was their classmate Satou. The first to respond to their new opponent was Bakugou.

"SO I GET TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF SOMEONE TODAY? I MUST HAVE BEEN BORN UNDER A LUCKY FUCKING STAR!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, launching a long-ranged explosion at the man with one hand and sending himself flying towards him with an explosion from the other. Before he could attack further, the man began to glow brightly. He dodged his first blast, took him by his right arm, whirled him around, planting him face-first into the ground, leaving a sizeable crater.

He peeled Bakugou's head off of the ground, revealing a heavily bruised face. Somehow, the man had turned his head while slamming him down to avoid causing permanent damage to Bakugou's nose. The boy still had plenty of fight left in him however, as he blasted his opponent in the face with his strongest explosion, blowing off the mask and revealing an older and mildly annoyed Izuku Midoriya.

"You?!" The class yelled, not expecting to be facing off against an older version of their friend. Even Bakugou was at a loss for words. "So much for the disguise." He muttered.

"Yes, me. I'll be delivering today's lesson hands on. You will learn to think before you act, as Bakugou did not. He carelessly launched himself into an enemy before analyzing how much of a threat I was. Had I been a villain, both of your classmates would already be dead. As he said this, he hoisted Bakugou up and chucked him into a rock structure about thirty feet away, causing a loud thump as Bakugou slid down it, unconscious. "Two of your classmates have already fallen, how will you respond, heroes?"

"Today's lesson will be about thinking on your feet. I know everything about each of you, your strengths, weaknesses, and even possible strategies. This is the disturbing reality you will face when going against a villain who's done his homework." As he said this, Todoroki launched a massive ice blast at him, hoping to freeze his target quickly and be done with it. Not seeing his enemy anymore and assuming he had been frozen, he smiled victoriously. Suddenly, there was a gust of wind and a voice behind him that sent chills down his spine.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy." As the adult Midoriya said this, he planted a firm kick into Todoroki's midsection, sending him careening into his classmate Shouji, knocking them both down in the process. Before either of the students could even get up, their opponent was upon them, taking each of the young heroes by the face and dragging them across the ground as he surged forward. When his momentum finally stopped, he turned to the class, dusting his hands off. "That makes four out of twenty down, including two of your powerhouses. What is your plan now? You still have a chance to work together against me."

As he said this, Sero, Mina, and Jirou launched their ranged attacks against him. He dodged the tape and the acid, but caught Jirou's earphone jacks. He used these to yank her towards him, pulling her off of her feet. He planted his foot firmly into her chest as soon as she came within range, pinning her against the ground. "A combination attack, now we're getting somewhere. You only used three people though. That won't get you anywhere, it will only cost you."

Meanwhile, the teaching staff in charge of class 2-A were witnessing the whole thing. "So this is what you had in mind All Might?" Aizawa drawled out, looking at All Might expectantly.

"Yes. It's been awhile since they fought something other than each other, and practical experience against an opponent they must work together to defeat is crucial." All Might stated, grinning at his own cleverness.

"Don't you think he's being too rough with them?" Present Mic asked, a concerned expression on his face. "Some of that looked painful."

"Worry not, my friend." All Might answered. "I instructed him to only go at about half power, and I have a direct line of communication so I can stop him if he goes to far." All Might answered, trying to assure the teachers that everything was under control.

Back to the battle, Midoriya continued his lesson. "The first lesson I learned from my internship with Sir Nighteye was to analyze my opponents and react accordingly. It sounds like common sense at first, but you'd be surprised how few choose to apply it." As he said this, he looked at the unconscious forms of the five students he had defeated. "This strategy proved to be more powerful than I could ever imagine. It was how a quirkless Mirio Togata held out against Overhaul, one of the most powerful villains in Japan, for over fifteen minutes, stalling long enough for reinforcements to arrive, delivering victory to the heroes." The entire class shuddered and looked down at their feet. They all remembered very clearly the tremendous sacrifice their upperclassmen had made, trading his dream of being a hero for the life of Eri. Their attention was brought back to their opponent as he continued to teach. "This strategy will almost always increase your chances of success when applied effectively. Fighting villains is as much about wits as it is strength. You must use both your mind and body to the fullest extent to achieve victory."

"Now." He yelled, taking a stance against the students. "Heed my words and attack. Show me what you're really made of!" He said with uncharacteristic bravado, showing the class a confident smirk. His body glowed once again, signalling the use of his quirk. This time, every student went on the offensive, launching a well-coordinated attack. Each of the ranged heroes, including Yaoyorozu who made a cannon, launched their attacks mercilessly. The close combat heroes also assaulted him relentlessly. Midoriya, Kirishima, and Iida rushed him, carefully avoiding the ranged attacks from their classmates. Seeing this, their opponent threw his arms apart with great force, causing wind pressure to send all of his assailants spiraling backwards while those who were taking the ranged offensive struggled to remain standing. The young heroes, having recovered from being thrown back, continued their onslaught. Midoriya, despite his size, danced around their attacks effortlessly, dodging melee and ranged attacks alike.

"You have much to learn if you're going to become heroes some day. I will continue to teach you so long as I am here, but I'm afraid that playtime is over." He declared, a somber expression on his face. After he uttered these words, he exerted the maximum speed of full cowl, his entire body emitting emerald static as he quickly delivered a sucker punch to each of the remaining students. He was careful to only use enough strength to knock the wind out of them, leaving each young hero cradling their stomachs on the ground. "Now get changed and meet me in class. We'll talk about what happened today. Take your classmates to Recovery Girl as needed."

Once the students had finally gathered themselves back up, they made their way to their respective changing rooms. Bakugou, Todoroki, Satou, Jirou, and Shouji had to be healed by recovery girl, who was luckily waiting by the side lines. "You really need to be more careful with these kids young man. You remind me too much of All Might and the way he teaches."

"I know his methods were rough, but I learned a lot from him, and I turned out alright." Izuku answered. "Being a hero is not a safe job, it never has been. I know that these students are still kids, but that doesn't really change anything. The villains didn't view them as children when they came to slaughter us at USJ, and neither should the teachers when they train them. Nobody will ever put on kid gloves when fighting a hero." He paused before he continued. "Some of the mistakes that these kids made while they fought me would've been fatal if they were up against a real villain. The tactics they used made defeating them childs play. They have to learn and improve, even if it's the hard way."

Those students who were lucky enough to get off with a simple sucker punch were now nursing their bruised abdomens in their respective locker rooms. A suffocating silence consumed the class as each of the heroes-to-be thought about what the hell had just happened. They were well aware that there was a gap between them and the world of the pros. They had experienced this first hand several times, first at the hand of the villains at the USJ incident, second at the hands of their instructors during their final exams, and a third time when they were all effortlessly bested by Mirio Togata. This was different. Their opponent was toying with them, delivering a lesson while they were giving all of their attention to the fight. Once all of the students had wordlessly filed into the classroom, Izuku began to speak.

"I know it might not seem like it, but you guys did pretty great out there." He said, a smile growing on his face. "You had me worried a couple times, especially when Todoroki tried to capture me with his ice. I had to go all out just to end it quickly, or else you guys would've come up with something to defeat me with. If you had all been a little bit more careful, the fight could've easily resulted in your favor."

"What makes you say that?" Tokoyami asked, ever the voice of reason.

"You shouldn't sell yourselves short just because you lost to me." Izuku answered. "I have way more experience fighting and being a hero than you guys do. Trust me, if I took you all on back in my time I'd be in for the fight of my life. And don't think that the gap in power between us will stay that way. I had to fight really hard to climb up to the number one seat, and a couple of you still give me a run for my money to this day."

While he was giving his speech to the class, Uraraka noticed something about the older version of her boyfriend. His timid and sheepish nature had all but evaporated, condensing into good natured confidence and maybe even a little bit of pride. Maybe she would play a role in boosting his ego a little bit, she certainly didn't mind the idea. She was happy to hear that he had achieved his dream, and even happier to hear that everyone had improved with him along the way, fulfilling their dreams as well. Seeing that he had reached the summit already made her even more determined to climb. After all, she had her own dreams as well, and he shouldn't have to enjoy the view all by himself.


	3. Special Moves

Making his way back to the teacher's dorm, Izuku had a lot to think about. It was the end of his first day teaching at U.A high school. He had imagined he would eventually start to teach there when it came time for him to search for a successor. He had even mentioned it to his old principal on a few occasions, receiving general enthusiasm from him on the subject. The last thing he'd imagined however, was teaching younger versions of his friends. The whole concept of space time still baffled him, he was forced to tiptoe around his friends in fear of breaking the future, something he reminded himself he had already done once before. He had initially decided to go with whatever All Might had planned, though when he was put on the spot and asked to take an incredibly "hands on" approach with the students, he was forced to think on his feet. He'd figured that it was best to keep it general, teaching the students skills that, in his mind, they should've had to begin with. Izuku had always admired his friend Mirio, how he had grown into an incredible hero under Nighteye's tutelage. His friends could learn a lot from studying how he and Nighteye fought.

It was only when a finger tapped his shoulder that Izuku realized that he had been furiously muttering away. He turned to look at whoever had disturbed him, only to see his old teacher, Aizawa, who was looking at him rather coldly. "You're a grown man and you still haven't broken that habit? Please don't tell me you do that in front of people, Mr. Symbol of Peace."

"Old Habits die hard I guess, sorry about that." Izuku answered.

"Regardless, you were pretty rough with them today. I know you were brought up by some rough instructors, but don't go breaking my students. That's all." After that he just walked away. Izuku had always liked to think that he was on relatively good terms with his teacher, but he had forgotten how protective Aizawa was of his students. From then on, he decided that he would be the one taking the beating, he could take it. Izuku wanted to gauge just how powerful his friends were by this point, so he decided he would let them beat on him for a while tomorrow.

By this time, the students of class 2-A had gotten situated in their dorms for the evening, a few of them gathering in the common area to discuss the events of the day. "So uh.. What happened today?" Ojiro asked.

"The last thing I remember is hearing something coming. There was a loud crash and I blacked out instantly." Satou responded, his confusion clear on his face. "Who did we even go up against?"

"It was Midoriya, well, the adult one." Eijirou answered. "He took us all out pretty quickly too, so don't feel too down." As he comforted his friend, a big toothy smile began to form on his face. "I gotta admit, it was pretty manly how he just took us all out like that."

"Forget manly!" Mina exasperatedly responded. "How the hell did he move so fast? Our Midoriya isn't anywhere close to that level of power, is he?"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Tsuyu stated simply. "He's been training on his own for a while now, disappearing for long periods during the day only to reappear all sweaty and tired out. Coincidentally, All Might is also nowhere to be found during these times. I think he's been training him."

"That makes sense I guess." Denki said. "But don't you think that's a little bit of a jump? I mean sure, Midoriya is pretty cool, but why would All Might take a particular interest in him?"

"Thats easy." Shouto answered almost smugly through his deadpan expression. "Their quirks are incredibly similar. I have a theory that he's All Might's secret love child."

At this, those present besides Shouto completely lost it. "Pffffffft. Right. That's hilarious dude oh my god." Mina said, barely containing her laughter.

"What's so funny?" Shouto deadpanned. "Their quirks are incredibly similar, like I said. When All Might fully exerted himself against All for One, he emitted yellow and purple thunder, just like Izuku does with his green and yellow lightning, albeit more intensely."

"Wait. You're serious?" Kirishima asked.

"Yes. Iida, Momo and I were there along with Izuku. We all saw it." Shouto answered. "And think about it, before Midoriya got better control over his power it broke his body. Maybe the full strength of his quirk is something he has to build up his body to wield. After all, he was pretty skinny to begin with. And now, he seems like he can put out the same power he could before without breaking his body."

"That makes sense actually." Hanta said. "But there's still one thing that's bothering me. The adult Midoriya is pretty muscular, but he's not really at the same level of mass that All Might was."

"That is most likely due to his body type." Tenya chimed in. "There's a certain limit on how bulky a person can become depending on their body type. Midoriya likely grew as outwardly muscular as he possibly could before his body began developing in other ways."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Eijirou responded. "I'm also pretty pumped about what he said to us before class ended. Hearing that we're all there at the finish line makes me want to train even harder!"

At this, Tenya smiled warmly. "That's correct. Seeing how much of an excellent hero our friend has become in the future makes me excited to learn from him. I look forward to seeing what he has in store for us tomorrow."

"Aw man I'm getting pumped up too!" Denki shouted. "I always took Midoriya to be a pretty sharp guy, being number four in our class and all. Whenever I had to go to him for help he always managed to explain it to me without me becoming bored out of my skull."

"Midoriya has tutored you?" Momo asked, having remained silent until this point.

"Yeah, a couple of times Sero and I went to him when you or Iida were busy helping out other classmates. He's actually pretty good too."

"Back to the topic of Midoriya and All Might, Midoriya even has moves like "Detroit smash" which goes beyond simple homage or even copycatting. Its difficult not to notice that those two have some sort of special relationship." Shouto stated.

"I must admit, I have questions of my own, but it is not our place to pry on the matter. I do find the notion of All Might paying special attention to Midoriya somewhat strange, but if they have similar or even the same quirk then it makes sense. If Midoriya gains complete control over his quirk then he will surely be a force to be reckoned with, as we have learned today." Tenya said.

At this Mina groaned, clutching her still sore midsection. "Ugh, you're right. I could've sworn I felt his fist touch my spine when he sucker punched me. It still hurts."

"Not to mention that he moved in the same way All Might did back at USJ when he took out all of those villains." Shouto said. "They even give off the same aura when doing hero work."

"I think that's enough speculating for now." Tenya said, gazing wearily at his classmates. "I suspect that tomorrow will also be an interesting day, and it's late. I recommend we all turn in early so as to recover from today's events, especially those who received harsher treatment than the rest of us." As he said this, he looked directly at Satou, Shouto, and Mezou, all of which had been beaten down rather harshly.

"I agree, you should."

All heads turned to see the adult version of Midoriya leaning against the doorway, smirking at them. He wore shorts and a t-shirt, revealing a body that thankfully didn't have many more scars than their friend Midoriya did. "Don't worry, I only caught the tail end of whatever conversation you guys were having. Sorry if I was a little rough today, but don't worry. Tomorrow the roles will be reversed. You guys will be beating on me with your special moves, I want to gauge how strong you all are. So, like Iida said, you guys should go and get some rest. I'm glad I came to check up on you."

At this, Iida bowed deeply. "Yes sir! To your rooms!" He started waving his arms robotically, much to Izuku's amusement.

Meanwhile, Izuku and Ochako had retired early to her room (his room still caused her to sweat drop a little) to discuss what had happened.

"He was...fast" Ochako murmured, lying next to Izuku. They were taking to their relationship surprisingly well.

"Yeah, he was. It looks like he can use my quirk at one hundred percent without breaking his body, so that's good to see." Izuku said excitedly.

"Seeing that you've achieved your dream makes me want to train even harder." Ochako said. "Something that he said kinda bothers me though. He said that if he fought us in his time, he'd be in for the fight of his life. He didn't say he'd lose."

"Yeah that kinda surprised me too. Maybe it's just pride talking, though I can't see myself becoming that prideful." After saying this, Izuku thought for a moment. "Let's get stronger and prove him wrong." He said.

"Yeah." she chirped happily. After cuddling for a while, Izuku fell asleep. "Gosh, he's too cute to wake him up. Just this one time." She promised herself, allowing sleep to overtake her as well. All of the residents of class 2-A fell asleep quickly that night, it had been a long and somewhat painful day, and tomorrow would come before they knew it.

As morning arrived, Tenya, being as diligent as he is, decided to check on the new couple to ensure that there was no tomfoolery going on between them. As he opened the door, he came upon a surprising sight. There they were, sound asleep in each other's arms, snoring lightly. Normally, he would berate them for breaking the rules and staying the night in Uraraka's dorm, but thankfully they still had clothes on (not that he suspected they would partake in such activities any time soon). Besides, this was too cute to punish. He decided instead to snap a picture and tease the two of them about it later. As he was about to close the door and walk away, Mina came up beside him and gasped at the sight before her. "Send that to me." She said. "That's so freaking adorable."

"Well aren't you gonna scold them, oh Mr. Class Rep? Or does our beloved president have a double standard?" She teasingly asked.

"Normally I would." Tenya said. "But this...I couldn't possibly disturb them."

"Well I could, and it's gonna be hilarious. Hey lovebirds!" Mina shouted. "Time to wake up!" This caused the snoozing couple before them to stir and groan lightly, not wanting to rise just yet. Ochako peered out from under the blanket she had used to cover the two of them and instantly turned tomato-red.

"It's not what it looks like!" she shouted, waking up Izuku in the process.

"Relax." Tenya said calmly. "I know the both of you well enough to be certain that you didn't do anything foolish last night, especially so soon into your relationship. However you shouldn't make a habit of sleeping in each other's dorms, I won't turn a blind eye next time, even if you two are my best friends."

"T-thank you Iida!" Izuku said, still as flustered as Ochako was.

"Why don't you two lovebirds come down and join us for breakfast, we have another big day ahead of us." Mina teased.

After they had eaten breakfast, the class once again made their way to their heroics class with All Might and Izuku. Upon arrival, they were greeted with the sight of an Izuku that had already changed into the same costume he wore the day before, though he had left out the shirt and mask today for some reason. "It's about time you slowpokes got here!" He said enthusiastically. "Hurry up and change into your hero costumes and meet me in the training area."

"Midoriya, is there any reason that you aren't wearing a shirt?" Tenya asked.

"Excellent observation. Today, you'll be hitting me with your special moves. Some of your abilities are quite destructive, and I like that shirt, so I didn't wear it. Some of your classmates are shirtless regularly anyway, so i figured it wouldn't be too much of an issue." At this, the students began to file out of the classroom. He saw himself and Ochako leaving hand in hand. He'd have to ask himself about it later.

Once all of the girls were inside their locker room, they turned to Ochako expectantly. She should've seen this coming.

"Sooo." Mina started, looking at Ochako mischievously. "What do you think of the older Deku?"

Knowing that there was absolutely know way out of this, Ochako decided to just be truthful. "He's nice to look at, so I can't complain, but I'd rather focus on the Deku I have than the one from the future."

"Well that's no fun." Mina pouted. "At least we got you to say something, Jirou thought that you'd be blushing too hard to respond." A slightly uncomfortable silence filled the girl's locker room after that exchange, leaving the six of them to change quickly and head to the training grounds. Once the entire class had gathered there, Midoriya told them the specifics of what they would be doing today. "You're gonna be hitting me with your special moves. Don't worry about hurting me, just go all out and show me what you got! Who's first?"

"Like I'd miss an opportunity to test my moves on you Deku. Out of my way extras, I'm first." Bakugou glowered.

"So enthusiastic!" Deku shouted. "Well then Kachan, show me what you're made of."

Bakugou then released several maximum strength explosions right onto Deku's core, expecting to send him flying back. As the dust cleared, it was revealed that Deku was still on his feet, albeit several meters away from where he had been standing, the marks of dragging feet on the ground showed his trajectory. "Not bad, it's got some nice strength to it. Who's next?"

"I'll go!" Eijirou chimed, surging forward and activating his unbreakable form.

"Ooh, impressive. Hit me and then I'll test your durability." Deku said.

"Sounds good." Eijirou answered back.

The young redhead rushed forward and released a flurry of impressively rapid strikes towards his opponents face and upper body. Deku barely even flinched. "Good speed! Now, how will you handle THIS?" As he said this, he pivoted around and released a backwards roundhouse kick that sent Eijirou crashing into the rock formation directly to his left. The young hero had braced himself in time to block most of the force, and was still sitting in the tunnel created by his trajectory, breathing heavily. "That's quite impressive, can you still stand?" Deku asked. In response, Eijirou climbed out of his crater and smiled at the pro hero. "Who's next?"

"I will!" Iida exclaimed, dashing forwards. "Recipro EXTEND!" he shouted, the engines in his calves lighting up and releasing blue flames out of their exhausts, unleashing a spinning kick into his head. Deku had leaned into the blow with his forehead, negating some of the damage that would have been done had the blow reached its intended target of his left temple. Deku wore a triumphant smile and nodded to Iida. "That also had some nice power, work on being able to do it more consistently. Who's next?"

"Me." the younger version of himself answered. Izuku rushed forwards and struck his older self in the midsection, yelling "Detroit SMASH" as he did so. This unleashed a strong gust of wind and sent his older self skidding backwards a good bit farther than Bakugou had sent him.

"Impressive. Do it again, so I might show you your error." Izuku complied, shouting "Detroit SMASH" again as he was about to strike the man in the same place, only for his leg to be caught, a hand to take purchase on the back of his neck, and his face to be planted firmly into the ground. "Now class, where did he go wrong?"

"His movements, as fast as they were, are far too linear to be effective. Once you've seen his approach once, it will be the same every single time he engages." Momo answered.

"That is correct!" Deku said, smiling at the young lady. "You need to refine your shoot style, maybe I'll show you some tricks later."

Before anyone else could practice their special moves, there was a strange sound and two massive figures appeared, striking fear into the hearts of every student present. Immediately, the alarm bells sounded all throughout the high school, these creatures were . . .

"NOMU!" Deku roared. "THEY ARE AFTER ME. ALL OF YOU GET BACK! NOW! GO FIND AIZAWA AND STAY WITH HIM. I CAN HANDLE THIS."


	4. All Out Battle!

"Those things are nomu?! How did they get here?" Ochako asked frantically

"My best guess is that the villain I was fighting sent them back after me, you guys need to get out of here, NOW." Deku responded.

"Can you really fight them?" His younger self asked, looking rather off put by the sight of the massive creatures that were making their way towards him.

"Of course I can." He gave the couple a confident smile. Then he rested his hand on his shoulder. "Ochako would kill me if I got hurt."

"Deku?" She asked

"What is it?" The hero responded impatiently, not quite understanding why she hadn't fled yet. He thought that he'd been pretty clear of his desire for all of his friends to get the hell out of dodge.

"Don't die." She told him, reaching out and taking his younger self's arm tightly.

In response he just smiled at her. "I won't. I promised you a long time ago."

Deku frantically ushered the stragglers of class 2-A out of the training grounds, instructing them to tell the resident professional heroes to come and assist him. Not that he'd really need it. In his long battle against the League of Villains, he's fought the nomu on countless occasions, each creature having unique powers and characteristics that made them deadly. These nomu, however, seemed to be exact replicas of the one that All Might fought at the USJ incident. They were bulkier than All Might was, each having strange scarrs littering their bodies in haphazard patterns. Their faces sported a strange beak-like protrusion and as usual their brains were showing. The most unnerving thing about the nomu however, were their eyes. Their eyes were red and feral, sometimes moving independently of each other as they sized him up. All for One must've sent them back to finish him off, hoping that he'd been direly injured after being blasted back through time. This was not the case, but that didn't mean this wasn't going to suck.

"Aizawa!" the younger Midoriya hollored, the rest of 2-A behind him.

"What is it? Do you know why are the alarms going off? Where is your older self?" The teacher demanded.

"Nomu have appeared in the training grounds, he's doing battle with them as we speak. He told us to find you." Uraraka said.

"Nomu?! How the hell did they get here?" Aizawa growled. "Go to the auditorium, I'll alert the teachers where the intruders are."

"Damn." Deku thought. Taking on just one of these Nomus would have been no problem, even if they were exactly like the one All Might had fought, but two of them was something else entirely. He was fairly certain that he would be able to pull it off, but he wouldn't have the luxury of holding back. "So that coward sent his lap dogs to finish me off instead of coming himself? I'm insulted." He sneered.

Meanwhile, Class 2-A had made it safely into the Auditorium, where the entire school had gathered in shelter. Professional heroes guarded the exits, and on the large screen was a view of the training grounds where the intruders were. Class 2-A watched in horror as the two menacing creatures sauntered up to the older version of their friend, who was just now beginning to exert himself.

The Nomus watched mindlessly as large bolts of green lightning flowed from their target's body. His muscles surged and coiled beneath his skin, trying in vain to contain the power he was wielding. The thunder surrounding him roared and peaked, and his hair stood on end. In the calm before the storm, the hero stood and gazed at his assailants confidently. Suddenly, the Nomu shrieked in unison and assaulted their opponent.

Class 2-A watched in suspense as their friend stood toe to toe with those monsters, exchanging blows that were too fast for their eyes to follow. After striking each of them several times, he came to the conclusion that these two nomus were in fact equipped with shock absorption. "Damnit." He thought, this was going to be rough.

Deku decided it was time to go on the offensive, he wanted to end this quickly. He suddenly swept one of the nomu's legs out from under them, grasping out and taking the other roughly by the arm and slamming it into its comrade with as much force as he could possibly muster, effectively shattering the ground. Without pausing, he took the nomu he was still holding and whirled it around in the air, tossing it into the rock formation closest to him with all of his might. He roared and rushed after it, unleashing an incredible flurry of powerful blows, aiming to pulverise the creature into unconsciousness. His target barely had enough time to cross its arms defensively before Deku was upon it, pummeling it with unbelievable ferocity. Shockwaves reverberated throughout the large room as he beat the creature into the ground, each blow increasing the size of the already sizeable crater that was forming around them. Thick sparks of lightning continued to flow off of his eyes and body as he pushed himself beyond his upper limits. He continued to pummel his opponent well beyond the point where he would've stopped had he been battling a human. Nomu were incredibly tough beings, he had made the mistake in the past of leaving his opponent before it was truly defeated. It was an error that proved to be both costly and painful. Before long, a massive crater had formed as a result of his actions, leaving the nomu lying motionless in its center.

Deku had finished off one of the creatures without a second to spare. The other nomu dashed towards him, slamming him across the face with a powerful punch. This sent the hero skidding backwards, barely maintaining his balance as he corrected himself from the unexpected strike. "So you can throw a punch, can you?" He roared furiously as he wiped blood from his mouth. "Well so can I!"

Class 2-A was quickly learning that their friend Midoriya was full of surprises. They had all encountered the world of pro heroism several times, some had even grown accustomed to its hardships, but this was different. Had the entire class worked together perfectly, utilizing an impeccably executed plan, they might have been able to defeat one of the creatures the older version of their friend was battling. He, on the other hand, was fighting against two of them, and he was winning effortlessly.

He wasn't quite winning effortlessly. That punch actually hurt quite a bit, this nomu was stronger than the other one was. The green haired hero once again called a strength from beyond his limits as he rushed to battle his opponent. He wasn't able to completely blitz this one like he had the other, perhaps these creatures still had enough brain power remaining within them to learn from others. "Monkey see, monkey don't."

The creature moved to deliver a powerful right hook towards Deku's midsection, but missed as he dodged to the side. The hero spun around and unleashed a ferocious backwards roundhouse kick, similar in form to the one he had struck his student with, but this time using every last drop of his power. The unfortunate creature shrieked as it was sent flying backwards, the hero chasing after it just as quickly. Deku overtook the creature in its momentum and lined himself up to strike it once again with a kick, this time sending it flying high into the air. The hero leapt after his opponent, rising above it as it reached the vertex of its ascent. With both hands held together in a single fist, he roared and struck the creature down, sending it plunging back to the ground. He beat the air above him to create wind pressure in order to send himself after his assailant, crashing into it with incredible force, stomping the creature with both of his feet.

Back in the school auditorium, the entire class was witnessing the battle in a shocked silence. The older version of their timid and well mannered friend was wielding an incredible amount of power. Each of them looked at the boy, as if they were expecting answers from him, only to find that he was just as gobsmacked as the rest of them were. They turned their attention back to the screen in time to witness the heroic reinforcements pouring into the training area, only to find that the battle had already been decided. Both of the nomus sat motionless in their respective craters, as if awaiting orders to move once again. None came however, as they were each detained and sedated, chained up to be sent far away to a maximum security prison.

Once the creatures had been dealt with, the hero cementoss carefully observed the damage that had been done to his training grounds. It wasn't really an issue, his quirk could correct all of the blemishes made on the area in almost no time at all, but he figured that the other teachers would want to observe the aftermath of the battle. He was proven right by the voice of his colleague Snipe as he approached the area from behind him. "Holy shit." he muttered under his breath.

"Seeing it on the big screen is one thing." Cementoss replied. "But witnessing the aftermath yourself . . . just what is he?"

"A hero always finds a way for justice to be served." Deku said, his voice surprising them as he approached. "That's what All Might said back at USJ, words that us heroes should take to heart. Even if I wasn't here, I'm confident that those villains would have been defeated. Oh, sorry about the mess by the way." He smirked. As he said this, he finally allowed himself to loosen his guard and power down. Using one hundred percent of One for All wasn't exactly painful, but it wasn't something he'd had to use all that often, even after being a hero for so many years. He was usually able to get the job done with about fifty percent of his power at most, though there had been several cases before where he was forced to go all out, his previous battle with All for One being an example of this.

"You should visit recovery girl," The cold voice of Aizawa cut in, his voice ripping the hero from his thoughts.

"Nonsense, I'm fine. I've seen the inside of a hospital room far too many times in my life. I was only struck once, I'll live." Deku said.

"Suit yourself then." Aizawa drawled. "Go collect the class and tell them they're dismissed for the day. We're going to search the campus thoroughly to make sure there weren't any other intruders. Go get some rest."

"As you wish." Deku responded. On his way back, he did his best to clean the rest of the blood off of his mouth before he reached the auditorium, figuring he'd get the rest later after cleaning up what he could. As he entered, all eyes were upon him. He had quite a bit of explaining to do.


	5. Post Battle Confusion

"I guess I owe you guys an explanation, don't I?" the older Izuku said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What even was that?!" Denki asked, looking at the older version of his friend with his mouth agape.

"You literally stomped that thing into the ground dude! That was the manliest thing I've ever seen." Eijirou excitedly said, smacking his fist into his cupped hand to emphasize his points.

"Yeah, you did. It was kind of like watching All Might fight now that I think of it." Tokoyami added.

"Your quirk is really similar to his after all." Tsuyu stated. Even now, both Izukus inwardly panicked.

"It certainly was!" Tenya said excitedly. "That was quite a showing of power you put off there, how did you do it?"

"Well you see uh.." the older Izuku interjected, trying to stall the conversation away from revealing the inner machinations of his own power.

"Are you morons blind? It's the same power he's always had except it doesn't fucking break him like a toothpick." Bakugou aggressively responded, receiving a thankful glance from both of the One for All holders. Despite the terrible relationship they had with the ash-blonde hot head, they could always count on him protecting their and All Might's secret.

"That makes sense. So you can use that same level of power without destroying your body? I honestly didn't think you'd ever be able to completely reign it in." Momo said, scratching her chin.

Thankful for the opening to conclude the conversation, Izuku explained as vaguely as he could. "Yeah, it took me a while. I just kept working my way up, using more and more of my quirk until one day I could handle it all."

"Having that power and being a hero, you must have all the babes chasing after you!" Minoru said, drooling at the thought of being a ladies man.

"That's not a good thing when you're in a committed relationship, Mineta." Izuku responded before he could think about what he had just said. Both the younger version of himself and Ochako blushed slightly, reminded again of the fact that they were to be married.

"Reaalllyyy?" Mina slyly interjected. "What sort of committed relationship are we talking here?"

"No comment." Izuku robotically responded as if on autopilot, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Dude, this isn't an interview." Denki said.

"Oh, sorry. The job does that to you after a while." Izuku responded, sighing tiredly.

"How do you mean?" Ojiro asked

"Being a top hero, everyone in the country sticks their nose into my relationship." Izuku was allowing himself to say more than he would have liked, but he continued nevertheless. "We still get our share of privacy but whenever I leave the house I can count on getting swamped by reporters somewhere along the way. I guess people just recognize me. It's just about the only downside to being a hero."

"Nonsense!" Tenya interjected, waving his arm up and down. "Handling interactions with the media is one of the important duties of heros, assuring the public that all is well."

"That's fine when I'm doing hero work. But when I'm in my sweats and I get swarmed by reporters on a grocery run, it gets tiring." Izuku responded.

"It must be your hair, it stands out quite a bit. Have you considered cutting it?" Tsuyu asked.

"Nope, never. The wife says it's one of her favorite things about me, so it stays." Izuku proudly said. "Besides the hair I have no idea how people recognize me so well, sure I'm rather bulky but a lot of other men are, after all I'm relatively plain-looking."

"You're not plain looking." Ochako murmured, causing the the younger Izuku to blush.

"Thanks honey." The older Izuku said without missing a single beat. The entire classes eyes widened in disbelief, and both Izuku and Ochako turned fire-hydrant red. You could practically see the gears turning in the older Izuku's mind as he processed what he had just said along with the rest of the students.

"Shit." The older Izuku muttered, and with a strong gust of wind he bolted out of the room at mach speed.

"That lucky bastard." Minoru lamented, crushed that Ochako was permanently off limits to him. He saw what the older Izuku did to those nomus, there was no way he was poking that bear.

"Shut up grapist." Bakugou sneered, this expression turning into a smirk as he exited the auditorium.

"So when's the wedding?" Mina asked, causing Izuku to stutter helplessly and Ochako to give her a slightly dirty look that slowly turned mischievous.

"Soon." She said, kissing Izuku on the cheek and dragging the dumbfounded boy out of the auditorium by his hand. Now that she knew for sure that they would have a happy ending, she decided then and there to get comfortable in her relationship. The rest of the class simply called it a day and headed back to their respective dorms.

Meanwhile, at some bar close to U.A.

"I can't believe I let that slip out, I could've ruined everything." Izuku thought, downing a large mug of beer in one go. It was extremely uncommon for him to drink at all, let alone get drunk. He had headed there to think and clear his head. The past few days had proven to be immensely stressful. He had gotten there about thirty minutes ago and was already on his fourth serving. He had many reasons why he didn't go out drinking often, the first of which was that people would recognize him, the second of which was that he usually would prefer not to. This, however, was an exception. He had screwed up and he had screwed up big time. He loved Ochako. He would marry her all over again in less than a heartbeat. He would go to the ends of the earth if she even asked, and he would do anything to keep her safe. Not that she needed it though, he laughed to himself. There were several times even when he got more control over his quirk when she would pull his rear end out of the fire. He was terrified of returning to a future where she wasn't his anymore. He treated the few interactions he had with his young wife to be as walking on thin ice, and he couldn't believe he'd been so stupid.

"Ugh." Izuku groaned out, downing his fourth mug of beer. He wasn't exactly partial to its taste, but that wasn't the reason he was drinking it. It wasn't quite doing it for him, maybe he'd switch to something harder. He didn't drink often but his physique afforded him a rapid metabolism that allowed him to put it away like the best of them. The bartender seemed to be aware of this, though he made a mental note to cut him off before it got out of hand. Know telling what kind of damage this guy could do if he lost his inhibitions. At least the ring was still there, it was the only thing keeping him from completely coming unhinged at this point. What he didn't realize was that he was being watched.

"We found him" Midnight spoke quietly into her phone, Present Mic sitting beside her in the booth they were occupying across from Izuku.

"Good." Nedzu chirped over the phone. "Just keep an eye on him for now, keep him out of trouble."

"And how exactly do you expect us to do that?" Midnight asked incredulously.

"Just put him to sleep if things get difficult." Nedzu said like it was the simplest thing before hanging up.

"I can't say I expected Midoriya to be a drinker." Present Mic noted.

"I don't think he is. Look at how his nose scrunches up whenever he takes a drink." Midnight responded.

"I guess you're right. He must be stressed if he's putting it away like that without even liking it." Present Mic said.

"Could it be due to the fight today?" Midnight asked. "The students he was in charge of were attacked after all."

"Don't think so. You saw how he beat those things into the dirt. They were nothing to him. No, I'm betting that he's racking his brain about what happened in the auditorium after." Present Mic replied.

"Oh you're right! That was some tasty gossip there." Midnight remarked.

"I knew they were endgame." Mic said, receiving a scoff from Midnight.

"What makes you say that?" Midnight asked.

"Back at the entrance exam, forget those two saving each other's lives and all that, Uraraka came up to me after it was all said and done and asked if she could share her points with him because he saved her. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen." Present Mic explained.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

"I figured you'd make things awkward or forced between them, I know how you are." Mic replied. "Besides, if you force something it could just as well go the other way."

"So what did you think about that fight today?" Mic asked, seeking to quickly change from the awkward topic.

"It certainly was something. It reminded me of when All Might made his debut, how he seemed to be just . . . unstoppable." Midnight reminisced.

"Right? I see a lot of similarities between the two now that I can look at Midoriya all grown up. On the first day of classes Aizawa was telling me about how impractical the kids quirk was and how big of a hurdle it would be for him to reign it in. Guess he's eating his words now, huh?"

"Oh I'm sure he saw the potential. We all saw how that boy kept throwing himself at the hurdle until he could clear it. He broke his body time and time again, though it's strange that someones quirk would hurt their body so much." Midnight said.

"According to his records his quirk developed extremely late. It surprised me to learn that his developed sometime into middle school, I thought four years old was the strict cut-off." Mic said.

By now, Izuku had switched to harder liquor and was utterly out of his depth. Thankfully he tended to remain relatively well tempered while inhibited, though he certainly had a lot less patience. He had succeeded in drowning out the absurdly stupid slip up he had made that day, and also the fact that he wasn't in his own time. He looked around the bar warily, curious as to why he hadn't been swarmed by reporters yet. "I can't let them see me like this, I'm a mess. I should just . . . get back home . . . yeah. Where am I?" He thought. He was in a bar, he wasn't drunk enough to not know that, but the location of the bar in correlation with his home however, he was entirely unsure of. He peered around the bar, hoping to recognize something, anything about it, but nothing came. It wasn't that he was a regular at the drinking establishment closest to him, on the contrary, he had only been there on a few occasions and those were all well before his rise to fame. However, he had an excellent memory and once he had seen a place before he was unlikely to forget it. The well furbished red, white, and blue leather on the stool he was inhabiting was completely unfamiliar to him. Izuku didn't see any of his neighbors or acquaintances enjoying a cold drink after a long day. He came to the unnerving realization that he had no idea where he was. He decided he would calmly and nonchalantly (as well as he could in his current state) approach the situation and find a solution to it.

His first order of business was to ask someone the date and what bar he was in. He stumbled over to two people that he swore he actually recognized but hadn't seen in a long time. "Midnight, he's coming this way, what do we do?" Mic asked in a hushed but frantic tone.

"Relax, let me handle this." Midnight cooly replied.

"Excuse me *hic* miss, but would could you remind me of the name of this establishment? The service here is phenomenal and I would love to recommend it to a friend of mine." Smooth.

"Of course, this bar is called "Alemight", its near the U.A campus." Midnight replied.

Leave it to Izuku to find himself in a bar paying homage to All Might, old habits die hard he supposed. "Thank you miss, what time is it?"

"It's about nine-thirty in the evening, the year twenty-twenty." She added.

"Thank you, but I didn't ask for the year, wait twenty-twenty? How cou-" before Izuku could finish his sentence the world started spinning and sleep overtook him.

"What was that about? Why'd you use your quirk on him?" Mic asked, raising an eyebrow at his companion.

"We need to get him back to U.A, this is easier." She said. "Would you be a dear and carry him for me?" Midnight asked.

"Yeah, sure." Mic said, preparing to hoist Izuku over his shoulder. "Jeez what does this guy weigh, one hundred and ninety kilos?" Mic practically shouted, struggling under the weight of his large student.

"One-hundred and eighty-five, I've slimmed down." Izuku said in his sleep, getting comfortable on Mic's shoulder.

Midnight scoffed at that response. "He really is like All Might, isn't he?"

By now a few of the other patrons had taken notice to the strange events unfolding before them and were shooting the pair of teachers some mildly inquisitive glances. "Don't worry your little hearts, I'm Midnight and this is Present Mic she said, brandishing her hero license. "This is a friend of ours, he had a little bit too much to drink so we're taking him home."

After that, those who had bothered to respond to begin with let it go, believing their story, it wasn't really a lie anyway. The man that those heros were carrying out of the bar hadn't been unpleasant, but they had never seen him before and he was rather intimidating.

"I wish Uraraka was here to make him weightless, this is her husband anyway." Mic complained jokingly. They ambled back to the teachers dorms at U.A and set the drunken man down on his bed, leaving a gallon of water and some pain meds for the morning ahead of him. With how much they saw him drinking, he was going to need it. Luckily for him, he had the entire weekend to sleep this off.


	6. In Dreams

While he was being pulled across the U.A campus by his girlfriend, several things occured to Midoriya for the first time. He had a girlfriend, it had only been a few days since they got together but it was _awesome_. How would he tell his mother about her? Sure, he had talked with her about Ochako on several occasions before and after U.A decided to transition into being a boarding school. Undoubtedly, his mother would love Ochako as much as he did, he just had to introduce her. This also meant that his mother would show Ochako all of his embarrassing baby pictures, oh well. This also meant that he'd get to meet Ochako's parents at some point. They were her initial reason for becoming a hero, before she found a desire to save people after the Eight Precepts of Death incident. He knew they owned a construction company, and he knew they struggled financially, and he knew Ochako loved them dearly. Beyond that, he had no idea what to expect. He just hoped they wouldn't hate him. He continued in his deep thought until Ochako pulled him into her room and shut the door behind them, causing Izuku to gulp nervously.

"So, _honey_." Ochako announced, taking the initiative with pet names early on. "From what I can tell, we're going to get married, so I'm in it for the long haul, are you?"

"O-of course I am!" Izuku replied, his sheepishness coming out in full throttle even in a moment like this. He mentally prepared himself for the speech he had been mentally preparing since they began their relationship. "But that doesn't mean we have to go rushing through things. I don't want you to feel like we have to catch up to our future selves just because you know we're going to stay together. I want us to go at a pace that we're comfortable with, Uraraka."

"I get what you mean, and its Ochako. I want you to call me by my first name."

"Ok, Ochako." He said sweetly, smiling brightly at their first step of intimacy. He really did love her. Being in a relationship wasn't something that was even close to being on his radar when he started attending U.A, though the more time he spent with her, the more difficult it was to imagine a future without her by his side. He wouldn't have it any other way. "So when are we going to have the wedding?" He asked with uncharacteristic boldness.

"I don't see a point in waiting longer than we have to after graduation. We're going to have to save up for a while though, weddings are expensive." She responded, counting on her fingers absentmindedly as she mentally listed off the countless expenses associated with a wedding ceremony. She was brought reeling back to reality when Izuku leaned in and kissed her on her cheek, returning the favor from earlier that day, causing her to blush deeply.

"I agree Ochako, but we should cross that bridge when we get there. We have our studies first, and then once we graduate we have to make our debuts and get into hero agencies. Maybe we should rent a flat together if our agencies aren't too far apart?"

"Sounds like a plan!" She exclaimed, leaping into his arms once again, never intending to let him go. "I don't know if I mentioned it while I confessed to you, but I love you." She said sweetly, looking up at his face with bright eyes that he could easily lose himself in.

"I love you too." He responded, returning his embrace with newfound conviction, never intending to let her go either. Normally, neither of these two would be able to cope with this even this low level of intimacy, but after receiving such positive reinforcement about the future of their relationship together, they were more than willing to give it a try.

That night, the adult Izuku's alcohol inhibited psyche was ravaged by a terrible nightmare. He dreamt of All for One slaughtering all of his friends, family, and loved ones because he wasn't there to protect them. In his dream, All for One simply blew everyone away in an instant, laughing haughtily at the death throes of his enemy's companions. Izuku knew All for One. The man was villainy incarnate, he was the physical manifestation of everything that plagued the world and then so much more. He watched helplessly as his mortal enemy held his wife and mother up in each of his arms, unabashed joy on his face as he crushed the life out of them. He tossed and turned in his slumber as he was forced to watch as they reached out desperately for him, his heart wrenching uncontrollably as he watched them draw their final breaths. He watched helplessly as hordes of nomu ripped his friends limb from limb, their cries of anguish tormenting his fevered mind. The city around him turned to a brutal hellscape, villains and criminals running rampant throughout the streets as the heroes slowly died out, the light along with them. Rivers of blood flowed from the bodies of the righteous, and the evildoers laughed and celebrated the coming of the new world, All for One's world. "This is the cost of heroism, oh symbol of peace." All for One whispered into his ear. Izuku felt his own heart stop as All for One ran him through with a single massive limb, severing his spinal cord and bringing darkness over the hero's eyes.

Izuku woke up sweaty and panting, none of his residual drunkenness left to ease the pain of the terrible vision that haunted his mind. The man peered across his plain bedroom, searching for the alarm clock that had been given to him. Upon finding it, he read the time. It was about four in the morning. There was enough time remaining in the night to return to his slumber, but he decided against it in fear of the dream returning to him. Izuku forcefully reminded himself that his friends and loved ones were strong. They could protect themselves; the weight of the world didn't have to rest on his shoulders alone. This wasn't the first time he had experienced a terrible vision, and they only served as motivation for him to improve as a hero so that they never came true. He sat up in bed and began to pull the covers off of himself. Since he wasn't going back to sleep, he would find something else to do.

The large man groggily strode out of his room, towel in hand, still wearing the same clothes from earlier that day. He had sniffed his armpit before he left and had come to the conclusion that he badly needed a shower. He trudged over to the communal showers located in the same place he remembers them being in his own dorm back at high school. He climbed into a stall and turned the water on, allowing it to wash over him as he thought about the days events. Ever since his slip-up earlier, he was entirely less willing to remove his wedding ring from his person, for fear of it disappearing on him. Since the event he had calmed down considerably, reasoning that he hadn't done anything to shake the foundation of his relationship, rather all of his mistakes seemed to have the opposite effect. Besides, he had only called her honey, teachers did that all the time accidentally to their students, right? Every time he looked at his ring, it seemed to be more worn than he previously recollected it being. He concluded that all of his errors had only worked to push forward the date of his inevitable marriage to Ochako, though he vowed to keep himself in check regardless. After thoroughly cleaning himself, he turned the water off and climbed out of the shower. It was still the early hours of the morning, so there wasn't much he could do. It wasn't bright enough out to go running, though he definitely would later to clear his head. At that mental suggestion he suddenly realized just how hardly his head was pounding.

He groaned, cursing himself for drinking so much the night before. Just because he could handle his liquor didn't mean he could handle its aftereffects. He dried himself off and stumbled back towards his room and proceeded to drink half of the gallon of water that his teachers had left for him. He changed into some clean All Might pyjamas that he'd been given and lied down. He decided he'd rest on the bed for a short while and it wasn't long before sleep overtook him. He had another dream, though this one was far more pleasant than the last had been. He dreamt of his first date with Ochako, he remembered it well. They had decided to go to a new western sit down restaurant that had sprung up in the area. The establishment was quite popular, as it was packed to the brim when they first walked in, but they were soon seated nevertheless. They sat down at a table for two that was decorated with a fancy white tablecloth and western silverware wrapped in a black napkin. They were given a pitcher of ice water and two glasses, apparently it was complementary to the meal. Izuku gazed around the establishment and noticed its modern but homey feel. The restaurant was inviting and far from traditional, every wall he looked at was adorned with pictures and decorations of all varieties. The waiter soon returned with two well organized menus in hand, giving them to the couple and informing them that he'd return soon to take their order.

"Wow, This place sure is packed. What do you think you're going to order?" Izuku asked.

"I don't know! There's so many foods that I haven't had yet, I can't decide! It's kinda expensive though." Ochako said sadly, thinking she'd have to limit herself on what she ordered like she always did.

"I know its kinda pricey but this is my treat. I asked you out didn't I?" Izuku said, his words accompanied and emphasized with a warm smile that melted her heart.

"Ok, just this once! In that case I'll have . . . the steak! That looks really good!" She exclaimed, her bubbly demeanor never fading.

"Ooh it does! I think I'll get the grilled chicken though. Looks like they both come with mashed potatoes, you alright with that?" He asked, glancing up at her from his menu to make sure she was getting what she wanted.

"Mashed potatoes sounds great. Whats the choice of vegetable?" She inquired.

"Looks like broccoli, asparagus, or brussel sprouts. What's your pick?" He asked.

"I think I'll have the broccoli, what about you Deku?" She asked cheerfully.

"I'll be ordering the brussel sprouts, I haven't ever had them before so i kinda wanna try."

The waiter approached the couple as they finished their discussion and proceeded to take their order, leaving the two of them once again with the promise of their food being ready shortly. An awkward energy permeated the distance between the two teenagers as they awaited the arrival of their meal, both of them far too nervous to break the silence just yet. When the silence was finally broken, it was Izuku that spoke.

"I . . . I never thought that I'd be on a date with my best friend." Izuku said contemplatively, resting his cheek in his hand, his elbow propped up on the table as he looked at her.

"I secretly hoped I would." Ochako bashfully admitted, looking into his emerald irises.

"Me too." Izuku replied warmly, hesitantly reaching across the table to take hold of her hand. "I'm kinda disappointed that it took us so long to get to this point though."

"It did take us a while, didn't it?" She asked, furrowing her brow in thought. "But I'm glad we did."

"Looking back, some of our friends weren't all too subtle in pushing us towards this, were they?" Izuku asked, chuckling lightly. "Even Kachan was on board with it, I was shocked."

"Right?!" Ochako asked, almost exasperated. "Some of the girls were convinced that I was in . ." she paused, blushing intensely, trying and failing to look anywhere but him before continuing. "Love . . with somebody. I denied it for so long, but I'm glad I finally faced it."

The couple's heart to heart was interrupted by the arrival of their meal. Apparently their conversation had been longer winded than they had thought. They said their thanks and dug in.

"Wow!" Ochako said after finishing a particularly tasty morsel. "This steak is amazing! How's the chicken?" She asked, eying his plate inquisitively.

"W-we could t-trade bite for bite if you wanted." Izuku trailed off as he finished the sentence, finding it difficult to deal with a simple gesture that other couples often partook in.

"Sounds great!" Ochako said with unabashed excitement. The two of them cut each other a piece of their respective dishes and traded, deciding not to feed each other outright because they were well aware that neither of them could handle that.

"The chicken is amazing too! How's the steak?" She asked, shooting a warm look towards him as he took a bite of the steak sample she had given him, his eyes to light up at the taste.

"The steak is great! I'll have to get it next time."

"Next time?" She asked, hoping desperately that he meant what she thought he meant.

"Yeah! We've gotta come here again some time!" Izuku enthusiastically replied absentmindedly, turning a shade of red she could only smile at once he realized the implications of his words. The couple continued to share the meal with each other and talk, almost forgetting they were on a date as they lost themselves in their conversation. Soon, almost too soon, the bill came, signalling the conclusion to their first night out. Izuku glanced at the bill and immediately snatched it away before Ochako could see it. The total wasn't that bad either, it was only about five and a half thousand yen, which was reasonable considering how nice the establishment was. Izuku knew that if she saw the bill she would feel bad about what she ordered, and he couldn't have that dampening the mood.

"How much was it?" She asked curiously, wondering why he had snatched the bill away from her so quickly. Even though he had promised to cover the both of them she couldn't help but feel curious.

"Hey, I told you I'd cover it, didn't I? It's not that bad." He responded. Surprisingly, she decided to drop the subject and focus instead on the remaining time the two had left between them before they inevitably parted ways. Another, more comfortable silence formed between the two as they began to make their back home to the dorms.

"Uraraka?" Izuku asked, getting her attention.

"Yes?"

"L-let's do this again. I had a lot of fun tonight." Izuku stated, looking down at the ground nervously.

"I'd love to." She responded with a face-splitting smile, taking his hand and leaning against his arm as they walked.

As the memory concluded, Izuku woke up. He felt much better than he did before he fell back asleep, and thankfully his dream was far more pleasant. He was reminded that he and Ochako loved each other with everything they had, and no amount of temporal tampering would ever change that.


End file.
